


Confessions (1)

by MysticRenegade



Category: FNAF Mythology AU
Genre: F/M, FNAF Mythology AU - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticRenegade/pseuds/MysticRenegade
Summary: Since I'm new to AO3, decided to post something small. Yo, I'm Renegade. Or Ren. I wanted to get my fics more traction, so I jumped here from Tumblr. Don't know if people still use this site, but ya know. Hope people do. This short fic is about an interpretation of Naga!Vincent of the Mythology AU of FNAF, my OC Alexa Vandus, and the idea of their relationship becoming something more. Basically a 'what if' fic. The title kinda gives away what might happen within the story, but ya never know. Might fuck somethin' up. Little info on Alexa, she's a queen who is constantly stressed out, and in this universe there are creatures called Mythics (mythical creatures) and Humans. She just so happens to be half Mythic and half Human. So just a heads up when you read about her doing an action that seems out of place. Hope you enjoy this! Maybe if this story gets enough attention I might bring the more serious story I'm working on here sooner than later.NAGA!VINCENT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. NOR DOES THE INTERPRETATION. ALL PERMISSION WAS GIVEN BY BOTH PARTIES.OWNER: Rykitsu on Twitter (https://twitter.com/rykitsu)INTERPRETATION: mythologyvincent on tumblr (https://mythologyvincent.tumblr.com/)
Relationships: Vincent/Alexa Vandus





	Confessions (1)

Alexa had awoken groggy as usual, and she slipped out of bed rubbing her eyes. There was a knock at the door, and she trudged to it. She opened it and saw one of her advisors on the other side.

“Yes?”

“Your majesty, I just wanted to give you your list of duties for today.”

“Alright, I’ll be out in a moment. Could you have someone bring a cup of tea in the next 10 minutes?”

“Absolutely your highness.”

“Thank you so much.” She closed the door and walked over to her wardrobe. After throwing her clothes on the bed, she stepped into her bathroom and closed the door.

~

Vincent groaned from the sound of fluttering wings. He opened his eyes to see Fritz fluttering about around his head. He growled, grabbed one of his furs, and placed it over his head.

“Go. Away. Now.”

“No I don’t think I will. Scales needs to wake up already and stop being a lazy rock~!” His growl grew louder, and jumped up and pretended to bite at the fairy, causing him to quickly fly out of the cave. He pushed himself up and sat there for a moment. No point in going back to sleep. He was awake now, so what was his plans for today? For once he didn’t really have anything planned, and he was feeling quite bored. He soon settled on a small nature walk, and he was now slithering through the forest. Soon he came across bright green sparkles zipping back and forth across the path. He raised a brow and followed the sparkles. He assumed that it was a fairy because of the sparkles, but where were they going? Were they okay? He was led to an apple orchard, and he watched the fairy change into a full grown woman. She flew herself into the trees to pick some apples, and he stayed a bit of a distance away from her. She flew through the top of the tree, and took a view from the air. From up there, she noticed the naga, and he noticed her. She flew back to the ground near him, and squinted her eyes. He raised a brow as she examined him, and hovered around him. She finally stopped and landed in front of him. “Why were you watching me?”

He blinked. “Um, I saw you flying around and figured something was wrong.”

She chuckled, “Oh that’s just my flight pattern sometimes. I’m fine.” She smiled and gave him her hand. “I’m Caroline. I appreciate your concern.”

“You’re quite welcome, and I’m Vincent.” He smiled and shook it.

Caroline’s grew wide and they sparkled. Her wings began to flutter at a fast pace and soon she meeting his height. “You’re Vincent?!”

He jumped, “Um, yes I am? Why? Do I know you somehow?”

She shook her head, “No but you know Alexa! She talks about you all the time! I’m surprised we’ve never really talked till now.” She circled around him again and scoffed. “I mean she told me that you were good-looking, but that does not do you justice.”

“Pfft, she’s said that?” He snickered.

“Of course. She’s not one to lie when it comes to something like that. Plus she hates lying. I was just picking some apples for her, and I was gonna head to the castle. Would you like to join me?”

He shrugged, “I don’t see why not. And while we’re at it, I’d love to hear more about what Alexa says about me~.”

She chuckled, “As much as I would love to do that, I would rather you hear it from her. I don’t think she’ll be against telling you if you asked. Now come on.” He chuckled and followed her further into the apple orchard.


End file.
